


Sweet Indulgence

by UnknownLeaf



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownLeaf/pseuds/UnknownLeaf
Summary: Susie stumbles upon a new survivor whom is just as cute as he is clueless.





	Sweet Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have a combination of two separate requests: one wishes for something with Susie in it while the other demands Oscar--original character from sister story--receive a break from his abuse. Hence, I have rolled both requests into one work.  
This work is a sister piece to, "Sinful Treat," only Susie is the killer this time.  
For those individuals interested in reading the sister story, the link is below in the end notes.  
Italics represent Susie's thought. Enjoy!

Susie gazes through the slits of her mask to witness crows flying around the decrepit houses of Lampkin Lane. The uncomfortable silence in the vicinity matches her dejected feelings perfectly. Staring at her blade, or she should say ruler, Susie sighs sadly at what’s to come._ I hate this. I hate having to... kill. It’s always s—God, I can’t think like this right now._

Shaking her head and sucking in a rejuvenating breath of air, she sets out to find her unfortunate victims.

It doesn’t take her too long as the harsh sounds of gears and pistons grinding together catches her attention._ In the house? No. Underneath the garage. Maybe I can sneak up on whoever’s down there if I come around from the back._ She quietly moves behind the adjoining house, through the backdoor and down the stairs. Susie takes a moment to ground herself, her mind entering a sort of Zen state while she psyches herself up for the inevitable bloodshed._ I-I can do this. I can d—No, no that’s not right. I have to do this. I have no choice but to... to sacrifice and k-kill them. Frank’ll lecture me if I don’t and the Entity’ll hurt me again. And... and I’m so sorry._

She raises her knife and begins channeling her inner rage as she rounds the wall only to freeze at the sight before her. There, crouching on the ground in front of the machine, are two survivors working away at the machine though their actions weren’t what gave her pause.

In actuality, Susie envies the survivor group. They all look so happy together even during these horrible trials. Even right now, the two survivors repairing the broken generator—Nea and Ace if she remembers correctly—are cracking jokes and playfully bumping into one another without a care in the world. _It must be nice._

Now she’s not one to complain. After all she has Julie and Joey and Frank, her best friends and fellow Legion members. Yet she felt like there was something missing, an absent fragment which manifested as a gut-wrenching pain in her chest and intensified whenever she saw Frank and Jules together, or Joey and Jules, or Frank and Joey, or god forbid all three of them together. And it wasn’t even about the sex. It was the fact that they shared a deeper connection with each other, one she’ll never get because they refused to include her.

A dull ping pulls Susie from her musings, her head peeking around the corner to witness the generator powered and the survivors nowhere to be found. _Snap outta it! I gotta job to do right now. I... I’ll figure this out. I’ll get through this._

Steeling herself effectively this time, Susie races off to do what must be done.

\--------------------

Nea and Ace were sacrificed rather quickly since the two of them refused to leave the other to dangle from a hook for too long. Their struggle to save each other made her heart clench and a lonely tear slide down her concealed cheek. She hoped they would forgive her.

Susie knows Feng’s around somewhere too but she lost the Asian while chasing her throughout the Myers house. The fourth survivor, however, remains a mystery. _Perhaps it’s Claudette. She’s really good at hiding, but I should’ve seen her heartbeat while frenzying..._

Her head tilts upward at the sound of, what appears to be, distant creaking. Walking a few paces, Susie stops in front of the only house she hasn’t yet entered this trial. Cocking her head to the side and closing her eyes, she can make out at least one person inside.

Sighing in despair for the billionth time, Susie enters the house and tracks the source of the noise upstairs.

Catching a glimpse of her target, Susie brandishes her makeshift weapon and charges only to promptly freeze yet again. The person before her is new, definitely new, and is the most striking male she’s ever laid eyes on. _Does he have freckles? Oh my god, yes he does. They’re super adorable. And his eyes are really pretty too. Wait, he’s staring at me. And I’m staring back. Why am we staring at each other?_

“Umm...” Susie voices unintelligently while internally scolding herself for acting like a giddy high school girl.

“Th-This isn’t what it looks like,” the cute guy immediately exclaims while waving his hands in the air at her. “P-Please don’t stab me! I’m not a robber or anything,” the male tries to reassure as he eyes her weapon apprehensively. “I just needed some help but everyone here seems to be gone which is weird ‘cause, y’know, it’s Halloween but I—”

“Halloween?”

“Well, yeah, I mean that’s why you’re dressed up right? What’re you supposed to be anyways? Are you an undead cheerleader or something?”

_Undead cheerleader?_ She takes a minute to examine herself. Her blood-soaked Fairview hoodie and trademark mask do fit the profile of a spooky trick-or-treater. But it isn’t Halloween nor does anybody live here, and she’s certainly no cheerleader.

Susie lowers her ruler temporarily to talk to the survivor. _He seems a little... clueless. Like he doesn’t know what’s going on. Maybe I should be vague, just to be safe._ “A-Are you, umm,” she unsteadily mumbles out, “from here?”

“Oh no, I’m actually trying to figure out where I am. I said I was looking for directions, right?”

At her head shake, he apologizes before explaining, “Yeah, so you see I just came from this killer Halloween party but I kinda... well I got lost walking through some heavy fog,” the new survivor admits sheepishly with a hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “A-Anyways, umm you wouldn’t happen to know where Chestern Street is would you?”

“I’m sorry,” Susie utters sadly, “I don’t.”

“Really?” Oscar grumbles dejectedly. “That’s not good.”

_This guy’s new and doesn’t even know that I’m... that I’m supposed to... oh god. I-I have to tell him... but he’s gonna hate me. Fear me and I—No! I’m not gonna just kill him. He deserves the truth and then... and then I’ll give him the hatch. Perfect!_

“What’s your name?” she asks.

“My n—Oh, my name’s Oscar. What’s yours?”

“I’m Susie,” she introduces while stashing her ruler away and moving closer to the guy, Oscar. “Listen, Oscar, I have to tell y—”

Susie instantly loses her balance on an upturned rug corner and tumbles face-first onto the hard, wooden floor. The impact, as solid as it was, surprisingly doesn’t crack her mask. Unfortunately the rest of her is not fairing as well. Her ribs for instance are practically screaming blood murder but thankfully the feeling will quickly pass like all other damage she receives.

“Oh geez,” Oscar says as he jumps into action. Before she even knows it, the guy is crouching directly beside her. “Are you okay? Here, lemme help you.”

His words are the only warning she has before Oscar’s scooping her up into his strong arms and carrying her bridal style into one of the bedrooms. Susie feels her cheeks flush underneath her mask at the sudden yet sweet gesture. The survivor gently deposits her onto the large bed and goes to remove her mask while asking, “That was some nasty f—”

He abruptly stops, his eyes seemingly trailing all over her face. _Is he blushing too or am I just seeing things? I have no idea what’s going on anymore._

“Wow,” he mutters under his breath. “You’re beautiful.”

“I... I am?” Susie never thought herself to be beautiful. Then again no one’s ever called her beautiful before either. It probably doesn’t help that she is a bit of a shy individual too, the one standing off in the corner while the rest of the room partied.

“Yeah, your eyes are really pretty and I love your hair colour.”

_He likes my pink hair?_ Her friends always thought her choice in hair colours were ridiculous and pointless. In reality, she simply dyed her hair because she adored the vibrant colours, and it would seem someone else did too.

_My face feels really warm. Is it hot in here?_ “Th-Thank you,” she stutters out. “No one’s ever—Oh hey, you have a tattoo?” Susie inches closer to pull back his shirt sleeve which nearly covers an abstract design.

“Yeah. I thought it fit well with my personality.”

_Free Spirit... free._ Susie slowly trails her finger over the beautiful cursive with a frown. _I-I don’t know how ‘free’ you’re gonna be here._

“Hey,” Oscar softly utters while tilting her chin up to meet his eyes, “what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing,” she assures and breaks away from his hold. His tender touch lingers on her skin, the warmth from his fingers stirring something within her. _What’s this strange feeling? It feels... nice. _Peering deeply into his caramel-coloured orbs, her eyes flicker to his mouth in contemplation. _Wh-What’d I do? I kinda wanna kiss him, b-but should I?_ Susie pushes aside her shyness and hesitation to sate her curiosity by leaning up to his level and placing her lips delicately over Oscar’s own. His lips are a little chapped but mostly smooth. She smiles briefly before noticing that he isn’t kissing her back._ Oh no! D-Did I mess up? I thought boys liked it when you kissed them... at-at least that’s what Joey said. Why‘d I have to go and kiss him? Why am I so stupid?_

Holding back tears, Susie moves away and makes to apologize only to feel firm lips recover hers again. This time it’s not just pressure, his mouth coaxing hers to move rhythmically with his to which she full-heartedly obliges. The strange feeling is back, an unusual yet pleasant warmth coiling in her lower belly. Eventually she feels a tongue licking along the seam of her lips. _Sh-Should I let him in? I-I want this right? Yeah, yeah I wanna know what this feels like._

Parting her lips, his tongue slips inside to greet hers. She tries to mimic his movements but it doesn’t quite feel right on her end.

Oscar pulls away after a minute to offer her a reassuring smile. “It’s okay if you don’t want this.”

_Huh? Why would he think I don’t want t—Wait, is it ‘cause I’m a bad kisser?_

“No! I want this,” Susie stresses, “I really do. I... I guess I’m just not a good kisser.”

“Not a goo—You’re fine.”

Susie crosses her arms across her chest, head turning to stare solemnly at a random wall, and softly mumbles, “Fine isn’t good.”

She feels the bed sink in front of her and then a smooth palm is shifting her head back.

Oscar flashes her a beaming smile, his eyes softening as he utters, “Well… maybe we should try again then?”

His gorgeous expression has her melting a little on the inside and Susie cannot help but nod in agreement.

He closes his eyes and leans in to meet her halfway. When Oscar’s mouth parts, she takes the opportunity to slip inside and explore. She traces his teeth briefly, the faint taste of pumpkin spice and candy very appealing to her taste buds, before seeking out his tongue for a second dance. Like before, her partner far exceeds her dancing abilities but she refuses to be deterred. She draws a teasingly line down the center of his tongue and then contorts hers to lick at the underside. It seems effective if the small moan he vocalizes is anything to go by. As she experiments with other ways to tango with her partner, she feels hands latch onto her back. Susie decides to do something similar, her arms reaching up to drape lightly around his neck as their heated kiss continues. She starts to feel too warm, her bulky hoodie not at all helping the situation. Too engrossed in the heat of the moment, Susie squeaks and pulls away when she registers hands slipping underneath her clothes.

“Susie?” Oscar worriedly questions. “D-Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no. I was just a bit startled. B-But I’m okay.”_ I didn’t mean to jump back like that but his hands tickled._

“Are you sure? I really don’t w—” Susie silences him with a powerful kiss, her lips molding themselves to the shape of his own before leaning back to say, “Positive.” _Way, way positive cutie._

Being unusually bold, Susie initiates another breath-taking lip lock while running her hands along his arms and back. Her touches are admittedly a little timid but the guy doesn’t seem to mind. Or so she thinks until Oscar removes himself from her embrace. _No! W-Where’re you going? What’d I do wrong this time?_

Despite her fears, Oscar appears happy and merely asks, “I gotta know: do you wanna take this further? ‘Cause I-I don’t wanna force you into doing anything and—God, this is just really weird. Y’know, with what’s going on right now, and maybe I shouldn’t—I mean we shouldn’t keep going.”

Susie frowns unhappily at the idea of stopping—it’s the very last thing she desires at the moment. She’s in fact surprisingly eager to continue. _This could be my one and only chance to do this with someone, and an attractive someone too. I wanna experience something beyond friendship. Something closer, more intimate. _Her mind briefly drifts to her best friends and she feels her bottom lip when it trembles in sorrow. _Jules, Frank, and Joey obviously don’t want me like this. I-I don’t wanna... I shouldn’t have to wait for them to come around._

Never feeling surer of anything in her life, Susie gives Oscar a big smile and states, “I want this.”

“Y-You do?” he nervously inquires.

She internally giggles at his cute stammering and merely hums in response. Gripping the hem of his hunter green button-down between her slim fingers, she shyly asks, “Can I?”

“Allow me,” Oscar declares and slowly shrugs out of his shirt.

At the reveal of his torso, Susie eyes widen as she stares in awe at the faint lines of musculature and flawless skin displayed to her. She extends a tentative hand forward and splays it across his pectorals with fascination. _Beautiful._ It feels inappropriate to simply gawk so she shimmies into Oscar’s lap and places butterfly kisses all over his chest.

While Susie lavishes the beauty before her, he’s pushing her hood down to thread his fingers through her long hair.

“It’s so soft,” Oscar idly comments while lightly toying with a few strands.

Susie blushes, the likely rosy flush in her cheeks complimenting her hair, and moves back a bit to remove her pullover and toss it carelessly to the floor. She hesitates to remove her neon-blue undershirt, her teeth nursing at her bottom lip once more. _What if he doesn’t like how I look? M-Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I shouldn’t d—No, no, cut it out! I can do this and this time it’s actually something I wanna do._

Gulping down a nervous lump in her throat, Susie grasps the hem of her undershirt and lifts it up and over her head. She delicately drops it at her side, her eyes glued to a blushing Oscar as the guy ogles her bra-clad chest.

“Wow,” he mutters under his breath and reaches out to pinch one of the straps between his fingers. “Colour matches your hair. Umm... may I?” Oscar tentatively asks, his tone of voice mimicking her earlier shyness.

Susie faintly nods and the guy attempts to unclasp her bra. She giggles at his clumsy fumbling and the string of curse words that ensues when he’s unable to unhook the thing. Deciding to help the struggling male, she reaches back to gently guide his fingers to the appropriate place and the two of them unclasp the hooks together.

Susie shrugs out of her cotton bra only to shyly cover her chest with her hands. _He’s about to see them. What if they’re not big enough? Didn’t Jules say guys liked girls with bigger boobs? Or was it bigger butts?_

A hand touching her forearm causes Susie to jump slightly in surprise. Her eyes locate a pair of kind, friendly eyes that only focus on her and not her potential goods.

“D-Don’t be embarrassed. I’m nervous too,” Oscar confesses. “Just remember that I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t wanna do.”

_He-He actually cares. He’s so sweet. Alright... I got this. Let’s do this!_

Shoving her insecurities aside once again, Susie drops her arms to the side and lowers her head, the heat from her cheeks sizzling at her fair skin.

Giving her a soft-hearted smirk, Oscar places both palms over each breast and softly kneads them. Susie whimpers a bit from the gentle touches, a squeak passing her lips when a thumb tweaks a pert nipple. Oscar gently ease her onto her back while he continues to fondle her squishy mounds. Removing one hand, he leans down to softly kiss one rosy bud briefly before diving in to suckle at it. _Oh... oh wow, it’s so good. It-It feels so good._

Susie releases a series of small moans as Oscar lavishes her chest, her thighs subtly rubbing together as her excitement grows stronger. Her hands reach up to grasp his head, her fingers burying themselves into thick strands of hair. A sizeable bump brushing up against her leg gives her sufficient pause. _Is that—Yeah. So he likes this? I-I wonder..._

Shifting her leg a bit, Susie moves her knee back to drag it against his clothed bulge.

Oscar groans around the flesh currently occupying his teasing mouth. _H-He likes it right? I... I think he does, yeah. _She continues her ministrations, the motions of her knee gradually becoming jerkier with every lick and caress of her sensitive nipples.

“Fuck,” Oscar releases alongside a breathy moan, his mouth pulling away from her.

Susie wordlessly whimpers at the loss of stimulation but eagerly lowers a curious palm to cup his straining erection. _It feels so big._ At his satisfied sigh, Susie begins lightly rubbing her hand over the bulge. Several more choked moans fill the air and she smirks with pride. Getting bolder, she places both hands on the waistband of his cargo pants, gives the fabric a gentle tug, and quietly asks, “Can I see it?”

Oscar rapidly nods, his neck looking darn near to breaking, and her fingers move to deftly pop the button and unzip the zipper concealing the hidden treasure lying within. Patience is apparently off the board when he hastily shimmies his pants and boxers down his slender hips. Oscar attempts to rip the articles of clothing clean off but his shoes prevent such an action.

As he fiddles with his footwear, Susie cannot help but giggle at his frustration. Two hurried curses later and she finds herself raising a hand to her mouth in a vain effort to stifle her noises. _This is just too hilarious. How hard is it to take off your shoes?_

Shooting her an adorable pout, Oscar finally manages to remove everything. Her giggles immediately cease when he, in all his nude glory, is presented to her. Susie takes a second to run her eyes approvingly over smooth, slightly toned legs. _Looks like he exercises but not super crazily. Maybe he runs or something. _Then her orbs shift to his curious treasure. _It-It really is big. It’s almost the size of my knife. Well... ruler I guess, after I broke it._

She extends a tentative hand forward to grasp the aching flesh and gives the warm organ an experimental stroke. Oscar groans at the contact, his caramel-coloured orbs glazing over with lust. Feeling a surge of confidence, Susie resumes running her dainty palm along his length while thoroughly enjoying the myriad of pleased noises Oscar expresses.

A single droplet of cum starts oozing out from the mushroom tip. Mesmerized, her finger angles upward to teasingly swirl the sticky fluid around the head. His hips buck erratically in response while a lovely red flush blossoms across his freckled cheeks. The overwhelming urge to sample the mystery liquid builds as more and more of it appears.

Pressing Oscar down into the other side of the mattress, Susie leans in to tongue the source of the fluid spill. He gasps loudly, breathing slightly laboured while she continues to lick, the sticky liquid mingling with her taste buds.

_Tastes kinda... salty. Not the worst flavour around but definitely not as sweet as his mouth._

“P-Please.” Susie’s ears perk at the sound of his shaky voice. “M-More,” Oscar begs beautifully between pants, “please Susie.”

_More? Right, right! I-I can do that._ Slowly she lowers her head to slip his member passed her yearning lips. Since he seemed to like her prior ministration, Susie mimics her earlier finger motions with her tongue. Her tongue traces the outline of the protruding head, shifting between clockwise and counter-clockwise movements while seizing every drop of delicious liquid.

“Oh god,” Oscar whimpers from above. “Feels so good.”

Blushing from his words, she decides to take more of him in. She frowns after a second when she realizes how difficult a few inches are to down. _How the hell does Jules and Joey take Frank all the way in? Or are you supposed to choke on it? Frank always sounds like he’s suffocating when he takes Joey in. Is that normal?_ The single touch of the tip of his cock against the back of her throat has Susie gagging, her jaw unconsciously locking up as her teeth dig into his heated meat.

“Gah!” Oscar shouts suddenly, his face scrunching up in agony.

Her eyes widen in alarm as she dislodges the member from her mouth to stammer, “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to do that! Are y—”

“It-It’s okay,” he uttered through clenched teeth. “Just... b-be careful.”

“I’m sorry,” she tearfully squeaked before taking him back in to try and soothe the pain she apparently caused.

_Jules said boys hated teeth but she didn’t say it hurt them. I’ve ruined things now, haven’t I?_

Gentle fingers brushing a lock of hair obstructing her vision distract Susie from her sadness.

“Don’t cry,” Oscar insists, “please. It’s okay to stop y’know. You don’t need to do this for me.”

_Am I crying? I am! This is so embarrassing! He probably thinks I’m a total crybaby now and h—No, screw this! We’re not fucking stopping, and I’m gonna fix this!_

Shoving him back down roughly, Susie adjusts her grip on his dick and plunges her mouth over his shaft. This time she hollows out her mouth and ignores her gag reflex even as more moisture accumulates in her eyes. She feels palms grab at her clothed buttocks and gently knead, the pleasant massage causing her to moan around the organ lodged in her throat. _Holy—It twitched? Was that from..._

Susie experimentally hums around the sensitive cock to experience another shrill moan erupt from Oscar’s sinful mouth. _Oh wow, he really seems to like that._ Carrying on, she pumps her mouth alongside his dick while humming intermittently. After several failed attempts, Susie finally manages to down his entire length, the organ bumping semi-uncomfortably into the back of her throat. _Th-There’s so much. I think I’m gonna pu—Dammit girl, suck it up! You got this!_

“S-Susie—Ah! I-I-I’m gonna c-cum!” Oscar hollers in warning.

_Oh boy._ Susie remains unfazed by his declaration and enthusiastically presses on with abandon, slurping at the savoury, throbbing treat. A couple of hungry sucks later and the male underneath violently stills, his hips jerking upward as his dick fires shot after shot of cum down her throat. _Oh god, there’s too much!_

Susie manages to shallow some of his precious seed while the rest pours out from the corners of her mouth. Pulling away with a wet pop, Susie coughs slightly to clear her airways of the remaining salty ooze, her thoughts as fleeting as her stolen breath. Fingers find her chin and suddenly lips latch onto her own, a devious tongue sneaking inside to roam her insides. Susie happily melts into the tender kiss yet it ends all too soon when he pulls away. She goes to voice her disapproval but the wicked gleam in his dazzling eyes catches her off guard. The look alone has her gulping in excitement while the wetness steadily increases between her thighs.

“My turn,” Oscar voices desirously. His words are the only warning Susie receives before she’s knocked backwards and fingers rest against her waistline.

It takes Susie a second to realize Oscar was silently asking for permission to go further, and she answered in the form of raising her hips off the bed. Realizing her shoes will block the way, Susie kicks her sneakers off and attempts to slide her socks off before Oscar steps in to facilitate their removal for her.

_I can’t believe this is happening! Holy shit! Holy fucking shit! Okay, okay, don’t panic girl! Calm down, keep it together. You want this right? Right. And it’s gonna be totally awesome right? Right!_

Oscar chuckles cutely while eyeing her vibrant pink panties. He offers her a sly wink before slinking down and nuzzling his mouth into her clothed sex. Susie squeaks in surprise when a tongue probes at her folds over the already soaked cotton barrier. Oscar drags the concealing fabric to the side and takes a moment to admire her womanly mound. Susie feels her face heat once more in embarrassment but resists the urge to show it. _This feels so dirty but I like it? It feels, well, weirdly right._

“Relax,” Oscar mutters before licking at the seam of her folds. Susie stiffens at the quick swipe and releases an extended moan which echoes shamelessly throughout the room. She positively mewls, hips bucking abruptly, when that glorious tongue of his plunges into her intimate area to lap at her uncharted territory. The sensation of the squishy appendage angling around within her has her heart racing. It reminds her of her frenzying ability: the feral, almost limitless, feeling of her blood surging wildly throughout her system as her heart pounds thunderously in her ears. Only this time she’s moaning in ecstasy, her lust for blood being negated by her most primal of urges. A few animalistic juts of her curvy hips are all it takes before the warm sensation in her core ignites and flares outward, her sex spewing fluid directly into the male’s awaiting mouth.

Oscar pulls back momentarily, mouth hovering mere millimetres away from her drenched lips to utter, “Felt good?”

“Yeah,” Susie sighs out in bliss as she gradually comes down from her high. “It was amazing.”

“Want more?”

“Please,” she desperately voices, her hips moving up to seek his pleasurable touches. _You better not stop now! This feeling... it’s beyond anything I ever could’ve imagined and we haven’t even started having sex yet._

“Whatever the lady wants,” he says before hooking his fingers into the band of her panties and pulling them down and off.

“Is...” he pauses to point a single digit at her lower abdomen, “is that a smiley face?”

“Y-Yeah,” Susie replies nervously while nibbling at her lip. She took pride in being apart of The Legion, and this pride went one step further when she decided to shave her pubic hair to match their signature smiley buttons. It took hours, and resulted in a few painful nicks, but the final product was worth it. Upon arriving in this world, Susie soon realized hair growth was practically non-existent so she had a permanent and prominent smiley above her sex. She thought of shaving it before though their weapons were hardly suitable for such a task. In the end, she decided to leave it as was. A hidden badge of honour as it were. “Do you... like it?”

He nods with a cheesy smile tugging at his glistening lips and comments, “It’s super cute. Personally though, for you, I’d have gone with a butterfly.”

“Why?”

“I dunno,” he replies with a shrug, “you just remind me of one.”

_Umm... okay. Is that a compliment or is he secretly dissing my smiley face?_

“Like personality wise,” he clarifies after a moment. “You’re kinda shy and reserved, but you’re really beautiful and unique. And... I don’t know, you just have this sorta energy about you. It all just reminds me of a beautiful butterfly.”

_That’s... actually really sweet. A little confusing, but sweet. Jules would call him sappy, and Frank and Joey would laugh their asses off. But thankfully they’re not here to ruin this._

Oscar rubs a finger back and forth over her satch, slicking it in her juices, and then slowly inches it inside. _Okay... okay, th-that feels weird and uncomfortable._

“Susie?”

“I’m okay,” she swiftly assures. He eyes her with worry, his brows creasing in wariness as he mumbles, “You s—”

“Positive,” she grunts out. “Just feels strange, nothing bad.”

“Y’know,” Oscar begins casually while thrusting and curling his finger inside her, “it gonna probably hurt right? Especially since it’s you’re first time.”

_What?_ “My first—How’d you know?”

“Not that hard to guess. You’re really, really nervous,” Oscar emphasizes and then wiggles his squeezed finger a touch, “and super tight down here.”

“Oh...”

“It-It’s not a bad thing,” Oscar reassures with a frantic hand waving in the air. “I don’t mind or anything, but I just thought I should, umm warn you.”

_Jules mentioned the first couple of times hurting pretty bad but, as far as I know, Frank didn’t do this kind of prep work with her. And Joey just skipped right to the ‘fun’ parts._

“I understand,” she responds in a strong, clear voice. Her palm extending forward to cup one of his freckled cheeks. “But I want this. I want you Oscar.”

Oscar gulps, no doubt lost in her penetrating—and potentially vulnerable—gaze but nods all the same.

“J-Just wanted to be sure,” he stresses and then slicks a second finger to join in alongside the first.

Her muscles relentlessly squeeze the intruding digits in attempt to force them out and Susie whimpers from the painful stretch when those fingers proceed to flutter about.

“You gotta relax butterfly,” Oscar states while his other hand toys with her clit. “Just breath.”

She mutters a tearful okay and sinks as comfortably as she can into the bedding. _If this bothers me now, what’s it gonna be like when his dick’s inside me?_ Susie cranks her neck to eye the male’s tool, now standing at attention once again, and she internally steels herself.

_I’ve come this far and I’m sure as hell not chickening out now. B-But I... I’m scared. I’m so scared of what’s gonna happen but I can do this. Besides, Oscar’s been so patient and attentive and sweet. I want this for me but now I also want it for him. I wanna give him my first time._

“Ah!” Susie cries unexpectedly when those digits brush against some strangely pleasurable spot inside of her. “Oh, shit.”

“Beautiful,” Oscar whispers and then grins mischievously at her, aiming his thrusts to press into that same spot again and again. _Wait, is that three fingers? When did he get three inside? I—Oh god! Doesn’t matter, doesn’t matter. Feels so fucking good!_

Just as her pleasure reaches its second peak, those digits leave her entirely with a slick squelch.

“Aww,” she whines raggedly with a flushed pout, “why’d you stop?”

“As much as I enjoy fingering you, and I really do,” he confesses lewdly, a bead of sweat streaking down his brow. “I doubt you wanna pass out before the main event.” His saucy expression quickly melts into one of shock, his caramel eyes nearly bugging out of his skull.

“Oh sh—fuck,” he fusses while slapping a palm to his forehead, “I forgot! I don’t have a condom.”

“Oh?” _Oh right, he’s worried about getting me pregnant. But we can’t here, at least I don’t think so. I mean, Jules would be pregnant be now if that were true. And possibly some of the survivors I’ve seen screwing during trials. _“A-Actually, I’m on the pill so you’re good,” Susie lies near flawlessly, pregnancy scares be damned.

Oscar releases an over-dramatic puff of air and replies, “That’s a relief. I wouldn’t want to umm, well, y’know...”

She giggles a bit and utters, “I know.”

“Okay,” he says and positions his cock at her quivering entrance, running the length along her soaked folds. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” she whispers excitedly, “I wanna feel you inside me.”

She smirks at his surprised expression and the subtle twitch his body gives, and then peers down to watch the mushroom tip pierce her moist folds. Sadly it alone is enough to drive a pained yelp out of Susie, her walls instinctively clamping down tightly in reflex while water clouded her vision.

“Try and relax butterfly,” Oscar encourages with a grunt. “I know it hurts but it’ll get better. I promise.”

Not trusting her voice, Susie simply nods and attempts to do just that.

_Holy shit, Jules wasn’t kidding. Oh my god! Okay, come on girl! It’s just a little pain, you can handle this! You can do this! You c—Fuck that hurts! It hurts!_

She snaps her teeth together with each excruciating inch that breaches her inner sanctum. A pair of lips abruptly press against hers while a hand toys with one of her breasts. Something, some other liquid from the feel of it, floods out around Oscar’s member and slightly eases the overpowering burn. It only takes Susie a minute to realize what said liquid is but she opts not to focus on it. The agonizing pain shooting through her body and setting fire to her innards is far more prevalent.

Several minutes pass and then Oscar finally manages to maneuver his dick all the way inside, her sore innards protesting all the while.

“Are you okay Sus—Wait, no, th-that’s a stupid question. I’m s—”

“Just don’t move,” Susie pleads as two or three tears trail down her cheeks. “D-Don’t move.”

“Okay,” he mutters quietly, “okay, I’m not moving. Umm, you’re doing well by the way. Like uh... really, really well.”

Thankful for his efforts in trying to distract her from her suffering, she softly utters, “Thanks teddy bear.”

He raises a perplexed eyebrow and remarks, “Teddy bear?”

“You remind me of one,” she reiterates his previous words to her and adds a flirty wink as well. “I think you can move now.”

“You sure?” _Always so caring. You’re the best teddy bear._

“Yeah. I’m ready for it.”

Oscar simply nods and starts an ever-gentle rhythm of push and pull. The combination of bodily fluids makes for relatively easy movement even as dull aches and subtle burns continue to radiate throughout her inner passage.

“Geez, you’re...” Oscar attempts to voice through straining breaths. “You’re really hot. Squeezing me so nice and tight. Fuck, you feel fantastic!”

She shivers both from his compliment and the intense burst of pleasure which spikes at her core, her semi-pained groans rapidly transforming into erotic mewls and whimpers. _It still hurts but I want it! Need more! Fuck, I need more. Harder and faster and deeper inside!_

Susie lifts her hips to meet his steady thrusts and begs, “More.”

Oscar appears uneasy despite the desire plainly written on his face and voices, “But—”

“Please, please teddy bear!” she breathlessly whines as her legs wrap around his broad hips. “I wanna feel every inch of you ramming deep inside of me.”

She feels his organ shudder within her followed by a verbal curse and then he’s grasping her hips and plowing into her with gusto. Susie screams happily at the sensation, her walls now welcoming the intense friction as a large, pleasurable and tingly warmth builds in her lower abdomen. _Oh fuck yes, oh fuck yes!_

“Right there!” she shouts when Oscar nails her special spot, bolts of electricity further stoking her inevitable orgasmic crest. “Ah, please! Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

“Not gonna! Oh fuck!” he groans out while almost savagely rocking his pelvis into hers, muscles glistening from perspiration. “So warm. Gah, ah! And so tight. God, you... so fucking good!”

Her whines and shrieks of ecstasy grow sharper as each snap of his hips becomes more irregular. Susie whimpers loudly as the magnificent tool plunging in and out of her satch swells further and begins to twitch. _It-It’s getting bigger? Oh fuck!_

“Susie, I’m gonna cu—where d’you want—”

“Inside please!” she begs in desperation, head thrashing and hair whipping from side-to-side. Her clit is throbbing alongside her sex, and her senses are being consumed by an overload of input. _I’m burning up. Everything’s on fire and it feel so good. It’s driving me crazy! I wanna cum! I want his cum! I never want this to stop! Gotta have more! Need it all! Need every last bit!_ “I wanna—Ah! I wanna feel it inside! Please Oscar! Fill me—Ah! Please, teddy bear!”

“Jesus, Susie. God, butterfly,” he raggedly pants out, stray bangs shielding his glazed eyes from her view.

Oscar increases the already brutal pace while reaching down to roughly pinch her swollen clit. At the unforgiving touch, Susie shrilly cries out and her muscles tighten as her release boils over. Her eyes briefly roll upwards as her world flickers in and out of existence for a few seconds. Soon after, she registers Oscar jamming his flesh rod as deep as it can go and blasting off inside her. Susie relishes in his prolonged groan—satisfied at her ability to make him come undone—as she herself moans tiredly at the feel of his essence coating her insides.

_Holy… shit._ A moment of laboured breathing ensues between both teens, their sweaty bodies shaking and shuddering from the residual ripples of pleasure rushing through their veins.

Only when the sound of his breathing no longer reaches her ears does Oscar retract his flaccid cock, his seed gushing out from between her raw, stretched folds. She shivers at the loss, her womanhood feeling uncomfortably hollow, but offers no verbal remark as her throat is too sore to voice anything substantial. _I-I did it. I actually did it! Easily the greatest experience ever. I honestly can’t believe I’ve never done that before. Guess I just needed the courage... and the right person to help me through it._

A weight settles down next to her and warm arms drag her backwards into a solid, slightly slick chest. She feels a nose rest in her messy hair and inhale deeply, and Susie hums contently in response. The mess between her thighs sluggishly seeps into the bed sheets but she could care less.

“That was incredible butterfly,” Oscar mumbles into her thick locks. “Was it good for you too? I-I wasn’t too rough or anything was I?”

“No teddy bear,” she replies sleepily and snuggles back against him while grinning to herself, “you were just right. Thank you.”

Susie relaxes in the other’s hold and allows her eyelids to slip shut. Her achy muscles begin to loosen as her breathing evens out alongside Oscar’s own. She welcomes the luxury of sleep, to commit the perfection of this moment to memory.

Sadly a familiar voice enters her fatigued mind, its imposing nature immediately dragging her back into consciousness.

_E-Entity? Oh no! I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean t—_

The Entity silences Susie and whispers nothing but praise into her ear. _You were watch—You enjoyed what I did? Why? I-I don’t understand. Why would y-you even..._

The Entity offers her no comment in return and instead whispers a specific command to the young killer.

_K-K-Kill h-him? B-But you said—No, no! Please don’t make me do it! I-I... I can’t kill him._

Booming thunder from the outside the window has Susie whimpering frightfully and curling further into herself.

_I-I’ll accept punishment! Whatever you want, whatev—_

Another thunder crack resounds from outside, another warning and possibly her last to comply willingly. Stifling her sobs, Susie carefully dislodges herself from Oscar’s embrace and abandons their pleasant bubble of heat to stand on the chilly, wooden floorboards. Wincing in discomfort, she limps around the bed to retrieve her broken ruler from her discarded, bloodied pullover. Tears freely cascade from her tear ducts like miniature waterfalls as she approaches her unsuspecting prey.

_At least his back’s turned. At least I can’t see his face. His sweet, adorable face…_

She feels the Entity waiting impatiently for her to sacrifice the easy meal in front of her, the being practically salivating down the back of her neck.

Susie covers her mouth with one hand and raises her weapon in the air, the ruler shaking violently in her trembling grip. Sobs spill into her palm as she mutters a muffled, “I can’t, I can’t.”

A foreign force abruptly invades her mind, the presence steadying her hand and guiding it to stab her ruler into Oscar’s skull. She rips the makeshift weapon out only to plunge it right back in, again and again and again. Fresh blood splatters all over her, the peeling wallpaper, the soiled bedding, and everywhere else in between.

Eventually her savage strikes stop, her arms coming to rest slackly at her sides. Once the deed is done, Susie feels her consciousness returned to her, the all-powerful presence disappearing and giving way to a throbbing headache.

“NO!” she wails in despair, a shaky hand reaching out but not quite touching the body lying deathly still on the bed.

Susie collapses to her knees, throws her weapon aside and plants her palms into the stained floor.

“W-Why would make me do th-that?” she sobs out, naked body shaking uselessly on the cold, hardwood. “Why w-would you... I didn’t wanna k-kill him.”

As the thick, all-consuming fog rolls in to engulf her and Oscar, Susie tearfully glances the slain teen and sorrowfully croaks, “I’m so sorry, O-Oscar. So, so sorry.”

And then the male vanishes from sight, and so too does she.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinful Treat: [Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300026/chapters/48123841)


End file.
